Complications
by SkyRocket727
Summary: What starts out as a simple night of fun for 18 yr old couple Phineas and Isabella turns into something that could either tear their families apart, or bring them closer together. Rated M for beginning and later chapters.
1. What Have We Got to Lose?

**Okay, so maybe I do have a weird obsession with Phinabella sex scenes. Shoot me why don't you. Whatever. I randomly thought of this so I wrote it down (or typed it, you know what I mean). In this Phineas and Isabella are a couple (obviously), 18, living together, not married, and this isn't related to my other stories. I don't know what the hell my inspiration was, but here it is. It started out as a one-shot but I got a few ideas and now it's going to be an actual story. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Phineas was sitting in bed, reading a book, waiting for Isabella to come in so they could go to bed. The two of them had been living together for a few months now. They had gotten one of Phineas' inventions patented, and used the money to buy the apartment. It had been Phineas to suggest living together. When they were 14, Phineas had started picking up some of the hints that Isabella was dropping, and he finally came to the realization that she loved him. Of course he returned the feelings. How could he not?<p>

A minute later Isabella walked in, her hair still slightly damp from the shower she had taken. She was dressed in a loose pink shirt and black pajama shorts. Phineas put down his book, smiling to her as she approached the bed.

"Just let me change quickly," she said, facing away from him and opening a drawer on her dresser that sat next to the bed. To Phineas' embarrassment, she started pulling her shirt up over her head. He must of made a sound because Isabella turned her head slightly, smiling.

"It's fine Phineas," she said. "No need to be shy."

That only sought to make him even more embarrassed, but he didn't turn around. She didn't have anything under the shirt, so Phineas saw the bare skin of her back, and found himself unable to look away. Isabella was looking through the drawers for something, and when she found it, she started pulling down her shorts. Phineas wasn't quite ready for that yet, so he turned his head away, blushing. He heard fabric being moved, but when it stopped, he still didn't turn around until he felt the bed move as Isabella lay down next to him. She giggled when she saw his head turned, so he turned back around to look at her, and was surprised by what he saw.

Normally, Isabella wore her black shorts and pink shirt to bed, but tonight she was wearing a white V-neck tank top with a very low cut, and a pair of black lace underwear. Phineas found himself almost speechless looking at her, and she laughed.

"Just thought I'd try something new tonight," she whispered seductively, moving herself closer to Phineas. His breathing became louder as she pressed herself up against him. She gave him a soft kiss, and that seemed to partially snap him out of his stupor.

"I-Isabella," he managed to get out. She raised an eyebrow, still smiling.

"Yes, Phineas?" she cooed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"You look... wow," he said, unable to take his eyes off of her. She smiled wider, her eyes slightly narrowed. Her alluring expression made Phineas shiver, which Isabella felt pressed against him as she was.

"Why thank you Phineas," she replied, pulling him closer, and Phineas found himself once again speechless. Isabella giggled once again and took one of her hands from around his neck, running it along his bare chest. Phineas found his gaze drifting lower from her face, and felt his breathing speed up. Isabella noticed where he was now looking and blushed slightly, sliding her hand lower and stopping right above the waist line of his navy blue pajama shorts. She slowly slid her hand under the elastic, and then she felt Phineas' body stiffen. Her hand immediately stopped moving and she brought her eyes up to meet his.

"Do you want me to stop?" she asked quietly. Phineas squeezed his eyes shut and slowly relaxed, shaking his head.

"N-no, it's fine," he managed to get out, opening his eyes. Isabella smiled and started moving her hand down again. Phineas shivered once again at her touch, a bulge growing in his shorts. Suddenly she pulled her hand out and got up on her knees. Phineas looked at her curiously, his eyes widening as she gently pushed him down lower onto his back and crouched low over top of him, smiling mischievously. She lowered her head down to kiss him, crushing her lips against his, and then slowly moved her head down, kissing down his neck, his chest. Phineas let out a shuddering breathe the lower she got. When she got to his shorts she looked up at him, as if asking for permission to continue. He managed to nod, still in a state of shock. Isabella winked and brought her hands down, slowly sliding his shorts off. Since they were going to bed, he had nothing on underneath. Isabella kissed lower, trailing her tongue lightly over his erection.

Phineas' breathing was coming out in deep uneven gasps now as Isabella continued. Thoughts kept flickering into his head and he felt himself unable to ignore his urges anymore. He moaned quietly, and Isabella looked up, bring her head up to his to kiss him again. Phineas finally allowed himself to give in, and so, to Isabella's surprise, he put his hands on her hips and flipped her around so that he was now on top. She let out a small sound of surprise to find Phineas reacting more aggressively to her actions. And she loved it. He leaned down and kissed her hard, and with more passion than he ever had before. After a minute he pulled away, putting his hands on her shoulders and taking her tank-top straps in his hands. Isabella raised her eyebrows playfully, as if asking him what he going to do next. He answered by pulling them down until her tank-top was at her waist, and then he leaned down, kissing the valley between her breasts. She leaned her head back and closed her eyes.

She hadn't expected Phineas to take the initiative to go ahead himself, but she was most definitely not disappointed. Normally, he would be hesitant, although Isabella could always see it in his eyes that he wanted to continue. He was simply afraid. Afraid of what, she couldn't imagine, so she let him take his sweet time. She never pushed him farther than he was ready. But tonight, she simply couldn't resist. Of course, if he had asked her to stop she would have, but Isabella could see that he was finally letting himself go.

Isabella sighed in bliss as Phineas brought his head up and started kissing her neck, his hands trailing over her soft skin. She grinded her hips up against his, hoping he would get the message. He stopped kissing her and lifted his head up, looking deep into her eyes, a nervous expression on his face, which he was doing a very bad job of hiding.

"I don't know Isabella," he said nervously. "We're not even married yet."

"Does it matter?" she inquired, tilting her head slightly.

"I guess not, but what if you get, y'know."

Isabella smiled gently, knowing what he was referring to.

"Don't worry about it, I've been on birth control for a while now," she told him. Phineas nodded slowly, still not making a move to continue. Isabella put her arms around his neck again, pulling him close so that their foreheads touched.

"Phineas, I love you, and I know that you love me too. So what have we got to lose?"

After a moment he nodded again, so Isabella smiled seductively and pulled him in for another kiss. Instead of pulling away, Phineas deepened the kiss, moving his hands down her body to her hips, where her tank top still rested around her waist. He hooked his fingers onto that, as well as her underwear, and slowly slid them down, making Isabella kiss him harder. She kicked them off when they got to her knees, her heart racing a million miles an hour. Her fingers traced teasingly over his waist, just high enough to not touch anything, but just low enough to make him beg for more. Phineas slid his hand down her stomach, grabbing her hand and holding it close. Time seemed to freeze as they lay there, kissing each other like it was the only way to survive.

And then Phineas took the final step, bring them closer to each other then they had ever been before.

* * *

><p><strong>So, what did you think of the first chapter? About half way through I had a random shot of inspiration, and after thinking about it for a while, I decided that I would continue on from here. I'd love to hear what you thought.<strong>


	2. Reactions

**1 _½ _months later...**

Isabella paced the living room nervously, as she had been doing for the past half hour, waiting for Phineas to get home. Normally, she would have just been getting home from work herself, but she had taken the day off for something rather important. Now, as she went through all the worst case scenarios in her head, she felt herself almost break down in tears. Luckily though, she didn't, because just then she heard the sound of a key turning in the lock, and she had just enough time to compose herself before Phineas walked through the door. He was dressed in a black business suit and tie, seeing as he had a meeting earlier to try to get a company to buy one of his inventions. He was pleasantly surprised when he saw Isabella home already, coming over to give her a quick kiss.

"Hey Isabella, you're home early," he said, smiling. "How was work today?"

Technically, with all the money that Phineas made, she had no need to work, but she insisted upon it. She wasn't just going to sit back at home all day while Phineas was out either building something or getting inventions patented. She had found a part time job at a residential daycare, working four days a week. Today was Tuesday, so normally she would have work, but she had called in sick. Before answering his question, she took a deep breath to prepare herself for what she was about to tell him.

"Actually, I didn't go to work today," she explained. "There was something I needed to do."

Phineas nodded, very curious now. Isabella took another deep breath before continuing.

"I went downtown to the hospital today," she continued, making Phineas very alarmed.

"The hospital? Why were you at the hospital? Are you okay?"

Isabella nodded, tears coming to her eyes.

"Yes, I'm fine. I didn't go for anything like that. I went to get a test done."

Phineas was still worried, and for the first time saw Isabella's tears. He put his arms around her, carefully walking her to the couch, seeing the first tears spill over.

"Isabella, tell me what's wrong," he said soothingly, wiping her cheeks dry, but more tears replaced them.

"Phineas," she said, her voice shaky, "do you remember that night about a month and a half ago?"

"Of course I remember," he answered softly, and then widened his eyes when he realized what she was saying.

"Phineas, I'm pregnant."

Phineas stared at his girlfriend with wide eyes, and Isabella found herself struggling to explain as she went full out waterworks.

"I don't know how it happened! I swear I was on birth control, but I hadn't taken my pill yet that day, and I was just so stupid in not realizing what time of month it was. I missed my period once but I was too scared to do anything about it. Then recently I started throwing up and feeling tired all the time, and then I missed it again so today I finally went to the hospital to check and they told me that I was pregnant. I'm so sorry, I was such an idiot for letting this happen. I-"

Isabella was cut off when Phineas snapped out of his stupor and kissed her. The feel of his soft lips on hers calmed her down, although she didn't completely stop crying yet. When Phineas pulled away, there was a small smile on his face.

"Isabella, stop. You can't keep beating yourself up for this. It's not your fault. It just happened. The main thing now is what we're going to do about it."

Isabella sniffed, wiping her wet cheeks.

"Do you even want to be a dad?" she asked quietly, preparing for the worst. Phineas thought for about half a second, and then answered, smiling wider as he did.

"Although I wasn't prepared for this, I couldn't be happier. I've been thinking about this ever since we moved in together; the two of us starting our own family. So even though we were unprepared, I promise you that everything will turn out just fine. You're going to make an amazing mother."

Isabella had started crying again, only this time it was from happiness. Ever since she found out she had been preparing for the worst; for him to yell at her or leave her. But now here he was, saying that he wanted to start a family. The tears kept coming, and Phineas pulled her in for a hug. She buried her head in his chest, crying softly. Phineas stroked her hair, humming quietly to calm her down. After a few minutes, she lifted her head up, her eyes now sparkling.

"There's more," she whispered, a smile finding its way to her face. Phineas tilted his head curiously.

"I'm having twins."

Phineas was speechless for a moment, and then a huge smile spread across his face as he pulled Isabella back in, hugging her fiercely. They pushed all other thoughts aside, enjoying his moment. For now, they were happy to simply be.

* * *

><p>The next day, Phineas and Isabella stood hand in hand outside Vivian Garcia-Shapiro's house. Isabella had called her mother, asking if it was alright if the two of them came over, wanting to tell her in person.<p>

Vivian still lived in her house on Maple Drive, across from the Flynn-Fletcher house. Although it was a little big for one person, she had said that she enjoyed the neighborhood too much to leave. After a short debate, the young couple had decided to tell Isabella's mother first. Also, Phineas' parents were right across the street, so they would go to them right after. The bigger question had been whether or not Isabella should go alone to tell her.

"Phineas, I have no idea how my mom is going to react," she had said that morning, anxious about telling everyone.

"Relax, I'm sure everything will turn out fine," Phineas had replied reassuringly.

"What if she throws her lamp at you?"

"C'mon, your mom is reasonable. She'll understand."

After standing outside for several minutes, Isabella slowly reached her hand forward and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later, a women with dark black hair, lightly tanned skin, and a distinct Mexican accent opened the door, smiling wide at her guests.

"Hola! Come in, come in."

Phineas and Isabella walked into the foyer, and Vivian pulled them each in for a hug. She led them to living room, which hadn't changed much since Isabella had last visited two months ago. There were two couches that sat opposite each other, one just under the large front window, and the other near the back wall. A small TV set sat in the corner, showing the news, which was currently on mute. All around the room sat various potted plants and decorations, and dozens of pictures of Isabella. Her graduation picture sat on the fireplace mantle, surrounded by many other smaller pictures from over the years. Isabella blushed, slightly embarrassed at the pictures which most likely numbered at least a hundred, while Phineas gazed around the room, loving it. Phineas and Isabella sat down on the small couch under the window.

"Would either of you care for something to eat?" Vivian asked.

"We're fine, mamá," answered Isabella, still anxious about telling her. Phineas squeezed her hand in encouragement. Vivian nodded and sat down on the opposite couch and crossed her legs.

"Now, over the phone you said that you had something to tell me," she said, waiting. Isabella glanced at Phineas, who nodded, so she took a deep breath.

"Yes, we have some big news. It may be a shock at first, but trust me when I say everything will turn out fine."

Vivian listened curiously, glancing between Phineas and her daughter. Isabella took another deep breath, closing her eyes briefly, and then re-opened them, a determined look in her eyes.

"Mom, I'm pregnant."

Vivian's expression remained blank as she took in what her daughter was telling her. Isabella was visibly calmer now that she had told her. Vivian remained still for a few more seconds, and then her expression turned fierce as she stood up quickly and glared at Phineas.

"What have you done to my baby?" she demanded, taking a step forward. Phineas looked shocked, while Isabella tried to calm her mother down.

"Mom, it's okay, calm down. I-"

"Be quiet Isa," she nearly shouted, her attention still on Phineas. "How could you let this happen? I knew that you two moving in together was a bad idea!"

Phineas remained speechless, while Isabella got defensive.

"It's not his fault," she insisted. "I was the one who wasn't careful enough."

But Vivian was far from being reasonable. She took another step forward, visibly shaking now.

"How could you do this to her?"

"Mrs Garcia-Shapiro, please, let me explain-" started Phineas, but she didn't let him finish.

"I don't want to hear your excuses!"

"Mom!" shouted Isabella, standing up to face her. "Stop blaming him! He didn't do anything wrong."

"How can you say that dear? Did he hurt you?"

"Of course not!" she said in exasperation. Vivian turned back to Phineas, who was now standing up as well.

"You look here Phineas Flynn. If you so much as lay another finger on my baby, I swear that I-"

"Mom!" Isabella shouted again, cutting her off. Vivian turned to look at her, her eyes full of concern.

"Listen," said Isabella, fighting to keep her voice level. "Stop getting mad at Phineas. It's not because of him that this happened. I was the one who started it. I was the one who wasn't careful enough. So stop yelling at him. Phineas has been there for me, so why are you being like this?"

"Because I care about you Isa," she said, reaching out for her daughter, but Isabella took a step back out of her reach, standing next to Phineas.

"If you did, then you'd be happy for us."

Vivian hesitated, and Isabella grabbed Phineas' hand, pulling him towards the door. Vivian saw them leaving, and her expression once again turned hostile.

"Phineas Flynn, don't you ever take a step into this house ever again!"

Isabella paused just long enough to turn around and shout a reply.

"Fine! And don't expect me to be visiting anymore!"

She slammed the door shut behind her, following Phineas out. Once she was outside, however, the reality of the situation set in, and Isabella stopped walking, putting her head in her hands and starting to cry once again. Phineas put his arm around her and walked her to the car. Once she was in, he hopped into the drivers seat and pulled out of the driveway, heading downtown.

"I'm taking you home," he told her simply, a hard expression on his face from what had just happened. It wasn't what Mrs Garcia-Shapiro had said to him that made him so upset. What it really was, was seeing how it had made Isabella feel. Seeing her like this made his furious. He glanced over at her, seeing her still crying, and his expression softened. He reached over with his right hand and stroked her face gently, and she grabbed his hand and held it there. Phineas turned his eyes back to the road, although he let her keep his hand there. Isabella needed all the comfort she could get.

* * *

><p>When they arrived back at their apartment, Isabella had collapsed on the couch. She had stopped crying shortly before arriving home, but she still felt horrible. Phineas sat down next to her and allowed her to lean her head on his shoulder.<p>

"You okay?" he asked softly.

"No. My mom thinks it's horrible that I'm pregnant."

"That's not true," he insisted. "She's just having a hard time accepting it. Give her time; she'll come around."

Isabella sighed.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

><p>A couple hours later, Phineas was back on Maple Drive, alone this time, standing outside his old house. Although he had been reluctant to leave Isabella, she had insisted that he go to tell his family. After all, he had already called the day before, so they were expecting him.<p>

The outside of the house looked the same as always. Phineas smiled, thinking of all the memories that had been made in this house. He glanced over the fence to the backyard, seeing the tree that he and Ferb had sat under, brainstorming ideas for their big projects. It had been a long time since those days though. Recently, their projects had been taking place on much larger scales. Phineas still saw his step-brother often, seeing as the two of them sometimes worked together. Unlike Phineas, however, Ferb still lived at home. Candace had moved out years ago with Jeremy. The two of them were now happily married with their two year old daughter, Amanda. He was planning on going to tell Candace the news tomorrow.

Phineas took a deep breath, preparing himself much as Isabella had done just across the street hours before, and knocked on the door. In a few seconds, the door opened, and he saw his mother standing there, smiling wide. It had been a month since she had seen her son.

"Phineas!" she exclaimed, giving him a huge hug. "It's great to see you again."

"Great to see you too mom."

Phineas walked into the house, glancing around. They had redecorated some parts of the house, including the living room, which now had the couch and two chairs, along with the TV and coffee table. He didn't see why they had bought the extra chairs, seeing as they only had three people living here now. Well, three people, and a platypus. Phineas smiled when he heard the familiar chattering sound, and bent down to give Perry a scratch on the back.

"Hey boy, you miss me?" Perry chattered again in reply, and Phineas laughed, standing up and walking into the living room after his mom.

"I thought you said Isabella was coming as well," Linda pointed out, going into the kitchen to get some snacks.

"She was, but she decided to stay home."

Phineas was about to sit down when Ferb walked into the living room, his hands in his pockets and a smile on his face,

"Hey bro, how've you been?" asked Phineas, giving his step-brother a high five. Ferb shrugged.

"You mean since you saw me last week? Pretty good."

Over the years, Ferb had eventually started talking more, although he was still more of a man of action. The thing that had changed the most about him though, was definitely his clothing. When at work, he either wore a business suit or builders clothes, same as Phineas. At home, while his step-brother went for a more classy look, Ferb had gone casual, almost what you might call a "rock star look". The green haired inventor was now often seen in jeans and his favorite leather jacket, which he was wearing at the moment. His look did not always reflect his personality though. Ferb was still the same determined, hard working individual that he was eight years ago.

Linda walked back into the living room with a plate of vegetables, Lawrence right behind her. Phineas said a quick hello to his step-father, and then sat down in one of the chairs, anxious to get on with it, while his parents seemed content to chat away.

"You really should visit more often, we haven't seen you in weeks."

"Sorry mom, I've been busy."

"How's work going?"

"Pretty good. I just sold a product yesterday."

"How've you and Isabella been?"

It was last question that stopped Phineas. The others he had answered quickly, but this one he hesitated for a moment, thinking carefully about how he was going to say this. His family seemed to pick up that something was going on, so they all settled down.

"That's actually what I came to tell you guys about," explained Phineas. "You see, lately, Isabella and I have been getting more serious, and yesterday she told me something amazing."

No one said anything yet, all waiting for Phineas to explain. He looked at each member of his family in turn, preparing himself.

"Isabella's pregnant."

Phineas held his breath, hoping beyond hope that their reactions wouldn't be the same as Isabella's mother's had been. No one did anything for a few seconds, and then Phineas saw Ferb crack a smile and start nodding,

"Good job, Phin," he congratulated. Phineas let out his breath, smiling in appreciation, and then turning to his parents waiting for their reactions. And then, to his sheer delight, he saw his mother smiling.

"Well that's, wonderful!" she said, standing up to give her son a hug. Lawrence stood up as well, giving him an encouraging pat on the back.

"You really think so?" Phineas asked when she pulled away. Linda sat back down, looking like she was thinking hard.

"I just have a question. Did you mean for it to happen?"

Phineas hesitated, dreading this question that he knew his mother would ask. He was just worried about what they would think when he answered, but he knew he had to be truthful.

"No, we didn't. But neither of us would take it back."

This made Linda think even harder. Phineas waited in anticipation, still hoping that they would understand. Lawrence was nodding, looking supportive. After a minute of silence, Linda finally spoke, now smiling.

"Well, although this is rather sudden, I'm very happy for the two of you. This baby is going to be very lucky."

"Babies," corrected Phineas.

"Pardon me?"

"She's having twins."

Ferb got up and high-fived his brother again, Lawrence nodded, a smile on his face, and Linda got up and gave her son another hug.

"You and Isabella will make wonderful parents," she said.

"Hey, why didn't Isabella come too?" asked Ferb, looking confused now.

"Oh, uh, I thought it would be best if she waited at home," replied Phineas. "After what happened when we told Mrs Garcia-Shapiro."

"What happened when you told her?" inquired Linda.

"She kind of freaked out and didn't let us explain. She started yelling and it made Isabella feel horrible, so I figured that she should stay at home while I told you."

Linda looked surprised and worried at what her son was saying.

"Maybe I should go talk to Vivian," she said, and Phineas nodded.

"Yeah, that might be a good idea. Anyways, I think I should be getting back to Isabella now."

"Of course dear. We'll see you again soon I hope."

"Bye son."

"See ya bro."

"Bye guys," said Phineas, waving as he walked out the door. He got into the car and thought for a moment before driving off. It seemed as if they were happy enough for them. Ferb obviously was, his step-dad looked supportive enough, but it was obvious to Phineas that his mothers reaction had been forced. Phineas sighed, pulling out of the driveway. His thoughts instantly brightened up though, at the thought of seeing Isabella again.

* * *

><p>"So, what did they say?"<p>

Phineas had driven as fast as he (legally) could to get home, and when he had arrived, he picked up Isabella, spinning her around in his arms.

"Ferb was really happy for us, while my mom seemed fine with it."

There was something that was bothering Phineas even more about his mom's reaction. When Candace had told everyone that she was pregnant, she had been overjoyed, and almost over-enthusiastic about a baby shower and everything. But when he had told her about Isabella, her reaction had been forced. However, Phineas suspected why that was. He and Isabella weren't married yet. Candace was already married to Jeremy when she gave the news. He figured that affected their reactions. Another thing was that Candace's pregnancy had been on purpose. It was just something about an accidental teen pregnancy between a non-married couple that made people react differently.

"Well of course Ferb's happy," laughed Isabella, in a much better mood than before. "He's been dying for us to get together since we were seven, and now this happens."

"Yeah, I guess you're right," agreed Phineas, laughing along with her. He suddenly remembered what time it was, so he put Isabella down.

"You hungry?" he asked, and Isabella smirked.

"Of course I am, Phineas," she said in a teasing tone. "That's pretty common when you're pregnant."

Phineas laughed and walked into the kitchen, opening cupboards to see what they had. Just being around Isabella again made him feel better. Tomorrow, they would tell Candace, and then Isabella would tell her friends, and then everything would just fall into place. He was certain of it.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, this chapter filled up 8 whole pages in a word document. I feel accomplished. Let me know what you thought.<strong>


	3. Sis, Do We Have Some News For You!

**First off, thanks for the reviews! I know that Isabella's mom probably wouldn't have reacted that way, but I needed a mixture of reactions, and thought she would be perfect as the one who gets all mad and starts yelling. Now, enjoy Candace's reaction!**

* * *

><p>"Isabella, are you sure you want to come?"<p>

"Yes, I'm sure. Candace will understand."

The day after they told their parents, Phineas and Isabella were ready to drive up to see Candace and Jeremy and tell them the big news. Phineas wasn't entirely sure about Isabella coming, because Candace was definitely known for overreacting. But Isabella insisted upon coming, wanting to tell her together.

Phineas nodded, and then smiled.

"Alright, let's get going."

Twenty minutes later, while still driving, Isabella suddenly started feeling very sick. She tried to ignore it, but Phineas noticed that she wasn't looking too good.

"Do you need me to pull over?" he asked, concerned. Isabella tried to shake her head, but found that the motion only made her feel worse, and she brought her hands to her mouth. Phineas instantly stopped at the side of the road, which was next to a small park with no one in it. Isabella opened the door and ran behind a tree, and Phineas could see that she was throwing up. He turned off the engine and got out of the car, not sure whether or not he should do anything.

"Isabella?" he called. She stood up, her hand on her chest and breathing deeply.

"I'm fine Phineas, just give me a minute."

She closed her eyes and took several deep breaths. Just when it looked like she was about to come back to the car she leaned back down and started throwing up again. Phineas waited anxiously, knowing that it wouldn't help for him to go over there. After another minute Isabella slowly straightened up, and started walking back to Phineas. He wrapped his arms around her, feeling fiercely protective at the moment. They stayed that way for a while, and then Phineas helped her into the car and sat down himself, not turning the engine on yet.

"I really think I should take you home," said Phineas softly, reaching over and taking her hand. "I'll call Candace and tell her that I'll come alone tomorrow."

But Isabella shook her head, which she was able to do now.

"No, I'm fine now. Just give me a minute before we start driving."

Phineas thought for a moment, and then nodded, bringing his hand up to stroke her face gently. Isabella closed her eyes and smiled, leaning her head back against the seat. Although she thought Phineas was being a little over careful about these things, she couldn't even begin to explain how happy she was that he was still being supportive. She knew perfectly well that there were guys out there who would leave their girlfriend if she was pregnant. But Phineas wasn't like that. He was sticking with her all the way, even though this had happened because she had been reckless. Isabella knew how lucky she was to have someone as amazing as Phineas to be with.

A few minutes later, they started driving again, although Phineas refused to go over 25 mph, and stayed of the highway, which added another ten minutes to their drive. Candace still lived in the Tri-State Area, although she lived on the outskirts, which was about a half hour drive from where Phineas and Isabella were living. She and Jeremy had bought the house a few years ago from Linda's friend Charlene, who had been selling it so that she could move to Europe. Because of the connection, they had gotten the house at a slightly lower price. Phineas and Isabella had visited many times before, although none in the past month. They were excited about seeing Candace, while nervous about her reaction. Phineas didn't know what he'd do if she freaked out, but he had to trust that his sister would come through.

They knocked on the door almost immediately after arriving, and Jeremy quickly came and answered.

"Hey guys, how've you been?"

Phineas and Isabella walked into the large house, which opened immediately into the living room. The walls were painted light sea foam green, and the hardwood floors were new. On the left side was the main living room, with the two couches and chair and TV, and because the space was so big, it left a lot of open area for walking around. A medium sized table sat in the middle, and there were a bunch of dolls on top of it, obviously belonging to Amanda. To the right there was a short hallway that led to three doors and a staircase at the end. Upstairs were the bedrooms, and downstairs had Jeremy's music room, where his band practiced often. Just before the hallway, there was an opening in the wall that led into the kitchen, where Jeremy quickly disappeared into before coming out a second later with Candace. She immediately walked over to them, giving her brother and his girlfriend a big hug.

"I haven't seen you guys in so long!" she exclaimed, smiling wide. "You should start coming over more."

"It's great to see you too sis," replied Phineas, smiling as well. He was about to continue when suddenly he felt a tug on his leg. He looked down to see a little red-haired toddler smiling up at him.

"Hey Amanda, how's my favorite niece been?" Phineas asked, bending down to pick her up. She giggled happily, wrapping her arms and legs around him. Candace laughed, and Amanda jumped down, running over to the table.

"Well she's certainly getting big!" noticed Isabella, watching her run off to play.

"Yeah, she's been quite the little troublemaker," agreed Jeremy. The four of them walked over to the seats, where Phineas and Isabella sat on one couch, and Candace and Jeremy on the other. Amanda made her way over and sat down on the ground between them, a doll in each hand.

"Phineas, over the phone you said you guys had something you wanted to tell us?" said Candace, smiling warmly. Phineas squeezed Isabella's hand, and started talking.

"Yes, we have some big news. We figured it would be better to tell you in person rather than over the phone."

Candace nodded, watching them both closely.

"Something happened a while ago, and then two days ago Isabella told me the most amazing thing," continued Phineas. He looked to Isabella, who took a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant," she said. Both of them were expecting Candace to freak out, but instead she cracked a huge smile and stood up, walking over to the young couple and giving them another huge hug.

"You guys! That's awesome!" she exclaimed, pulling back to look at them. Jeremy smiled, standing up and giving Isabella a quick hug, and giving Phineas a high five, much as Ferb had done.

"You really think so?" said Isabella, looking very happy.

"Of course I do! It's a bit unexpected, but you guys are going to be parents!"

Phineas smiled at his sister, unbelievably glad that she understood. Phineas didn't think he could take another bad reaction. He put his arm around Isabella and hugged her close. Surprisingly, she didn't cry.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, they hadn't left yet. Candace had insisted that they stay awhile, because she had plenty of questions. And once she heard that they were having twins, she had been ecstatic.<p>

"So are you guys moving into a bigger house?" she asked. "Because while your apartment may be fine at first, if you're going to have two kids running around, they're going to need a bigger space."

"We'll probably stay where we are for now, and start looking into a bigger place in a few months," replied Phineas. He and Isabella had already talked about it the night before, agreeing that they couldn't stay in their one-bedroom apartment. Phineas already had a plan though.

Just then, Isabella put a hand to her stomach, frowning slightly.

"Would you guys excuse me for a minute?" she asked. Candace smiled warmly, knowing exactly what Isabella was going through, having already been pregnant herself, and pointed to the hallway.

"First door on the left," she said. Isabella nodded her thanks and stood up, walking towards the bathroom. Phineas was still worried about what had happened on the way there, so he was slightly anxious, hoping she was okay. Candace watched her brother.

"Phineas, I know you're nervous about everything, but you'll do just fine, trust me," she assured him. Phineas nodded slowly. Just then Amanda started whining, so Jeremy sighed and picked her up.

"I got it," he said, and walked upstairs with her. As soon as he left, Candace tilted her head to her brother.

"So when are you going to pop the question?" she asked. Phineas raised his eyebrows, thinking for a moment.

"I don't know exactly when, but I want to wait until this settles down before proposing. It's so much for us to handle right now."

Candace smiled, walking over to sit next to her brother.

"Look, take it from someone who knows what she's talking about. I know that at times it seems scary, and you may think that you're completely unprepared, but I can't think of anyone who will do a better job raising their kids. The two of you are going to be amazing. And you'll have everyone to help you along, starting with me."

Phineas nodded slowly, and then turned to his sister, smiling and giving her a hug.

"Thanks, sis."

A minute later, the bathroom door opened and Isabella peeked her head out, smiling at them.

"Phineas, come here for a second," she said, going back in. Phineas stood up and made his way over to the bathroom, and when he looked he saw Isabella standing sideways, looking at herself in the mirror.

"Tell me you don't see a bump there," she said, her eyes shining. Phineas looked harder and noticed that there indeed was a small bump forming under her shirt. He knew it was early for that but with her carrying twins, it was no wonder. He broke into a smile and stepped forward, resting his hand gently on her stomach, feeling the emotion swell up inside him. Isabella leaned forward to kiss him, and the two of them let the happiness fill them up.

Candace waited in the living room, not wanting to disturb them. She figured what was going on though. Of course it was early to be seeing any physical changes like that, but then again, with twins, she knew that you started showing signs earlier on. She smiled. Her little brother wasn't so little anymore.

_And I'm going to be an aunt _she thought happily.

When Candace had first heard that Isabella and her brother were moving in together, she had been happy for them. She figured that sooner or later they would have a big announcement, although she though that they would be getting married first. Based on how nervous they were about telling her, she had a feeling that Isabella hadn't gotten pregnant on purpose. She was just thinking that when the two of them walked out of the bathroom hand in hand, looking extremely happy.

"Candace, not to be rude or anything, but Isabella and I were thinking of heading home soon," said Phineas. Candace smiled and nodded.

"Of course that's fine. Can I just have a word with Isabella before you go?"

Phineas nodded, stepping into the kitchen to give them some space. Candace patted the spot next to her, so Isabella came and sat down.

"Not that I mean to pry, but I have a question," started Candace. Isabella just nodded, looking curious.

"Based on what I've seen from you guys, I'm guessing that this didn't happen on purpose."

Isabella shook her head, looking up at Candace.

"No, I was just as surprised as you guys."

"Just tell me one thing. Does my brother make you happy?"

"I think you know the answer to that."

"I'd just like to hear it."

Isabella didn't hesitate for a single second before answering.

"Phineas makes me feel like the luckiest girl on earth. He is the sweetest, most amazing and caring guy I've ever met. He's stuck with me through everything, even something as huge as this. He makes me more than happy. He makes me feel like I'm walking on air."

Candace smiled when the younger girl finished.

"Well as long as that's the case, I'm sure that you guys will have an amazing life together."

"Thanks, Candace."

* * *

><p>An hour later, Isabella sat around a table with her best friends from her days as a Fireside Girl. The seven of them had remained great friends, so when Isabella told them that she was expecting twins, they all squealed and bombed her with questions.<p>

"Give us all the dirty details," demanded Adyson.

"Did he make the first move or did you?" questioned Holly.

"Did you guys even bother with protection?" asked Katie.

"When did you first know you were pregnant?"

"Why didn't you call us the second you knew?"

"Hey!" said Isabella loudly to get their attention. She intended to answer the questions, although some of them made her rather embarrassed, namely Katie's.

"Okay, I found out two days ago when I went to the hospital to get a test done. I didn't call you right away because I wanted to tell you guys in person, and we went to tell our parents about it first."

"What about that night though? C'mon, spill!"

Isabella blushed, but she still answered.

"Well, before I got into bed, instead of my usual clothes, I put on something slightly…"

"Sexier?"

"Sure, Ginger, something sexier. Then I just started going farther, and eventually he got into it and it just happened."

"Yeah, what about my question?" said Katie. "Did you even bother with protection?"

"Well, I had been on birth control for a while, but I hadn't taken my pill yet that day, Other than that, no, we didn't."

"Well Isabella, you _are_ naughty."

"Oh shut up Adyson."

They all laughed, and the questions continued, though mostly concerning a baby shower and a possible wedding.

"When is he going to propose?"

"I don't think I'm supposed to know that, but it's his decision really. He'll do it when he's ready."

"Would you want to get married before or after you have the babies?"

"I think it would be great to have them with us at our wedding."

"When you guys go on your honeymoon, can I watch them?"

"It's possible, but we'd have to wait a while before going, seeing as we can't just leave them here. I need to stay with them for a while."

"Can we be bridesmaids at your wedding?"

"Of course you girls can."

The questions continued for a while, no one running out of something to ask, even if it was only about what flowers she wanted at the wedding. Finally, after nearly half an hour of Q&A, Isabella said goodbye and called Phineas, who was there to pick her up from the coffee shop in a few minutes. As they drove home, he asked her how they took it.

"They were even happier than Candace, at least on the outside. I didn't think they'd ever run out of things to ask."

When they arrived back at home, Phineas prepared dinner for them again, seeing as it was already getting late. After they were done, the two of them settled onto the couch to watch a movie, although neither of them was really paying any attention to it. Isabella snuggled up close to Phineas, leaning her head on his chest. He had one arm around her and the other held her hand on her lap. He carefully traced the lines in her hand with his fingertips, trailing them over her smooth skin, and thinking.

Although she had been feeling fine for the rest of the day, Phineas still worried about his girlfriend. Not only was she showing signs too early, but they were early even for twins. He made a note to take her to the hospital again sometime soon to ask the doctor some questions. The thing that was bugging him the most was her mother. He didn't know what would happen if she didn't come around eventually. Isabella needed all the support she could get, and so if someone as important to her as her mother wasn't giving her that support, things might not go as well they could. Hopefully Phineas' mom had gone to talk to her like she said she would.

About halfway through the movie Isabella fell asleep on Phineas' lap. He smiled, quietly grabbing the remote and turning the TV off. He then carefully picked her up in his arms and carried her to the bedroom, placing her down on the bed. He was about to stand up to get ready when he felt Isabella holding onto his shirt. She had woken up when had carried her in.

"I'll back in a minute Izzie," Phineas whispered, leaning down to give her a kiss on the cheek, so she let go.

"Hurry," she mumbled, and Phineas smiled, quickly going to get ready. He brushed his teeth and got on his pajamas, which was just the pair of shorts that he usually wore. Five minutes later he climbed into bed next to Isabella, who immediately moved closer to him until they were pressed against each other. Phineas reached his hand up to her face, brushing away a stray hair, and she held it there, her eyes closed. Even after she had fallen back asleep, Phineas watched her. She was so beautiful, so wonderful, and she had chosen him. She could have easily gotten any guy that she wanted, but of everyone out there, she had chosen to be with him, and the mere thought made him smile.

"I love you, Isabella," he whispered, finally drifting off to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. It's at least 400 words shorter than the last one, but whatever. I still passed the 3000 word mark. I thought hard about how Candace should react, and I eventually decided that in order for me to include her in the story often, I needed her to be happy about it, so I had her be like this. I hope you don't think that she was too OOC. Yeah, I'd love to hear your thoughts!<strong>


	4. Hospital Visit

**Before you start reading, let me tell you that I am not a doctor, so I'm only taking my best guess at how this hospital visit would go. So if anything happens that usually wouldn't, you know why. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>A few days after telling his sister, Phineas drove Isabella to the hospital with an appointment to see the doctor that had last checked her out. Both of them had questions, the main one being why the signs were coming so early, even if she was expecting twins.<p>

Over the past five days, they had told the rest of their family and close friends. Most of them had been happy for the young couple, but a few of them showed barely hidden disdain at the news. Overall, the good reactions outweighed the bad ones. They hadn't had much success with Isabella's mother though. Linda had called her son the other day, telling him that Vivian had refused to see reason. He hadn't shared this news with Isabella yet, not wanting to cause her any more stress.

They arrived right on time, and were sent into a private room to wait for the doctor. Isabella sat on the patients' bed, Phineas standing right beside her. She gripped his hand tightly, nervous for what the doctor was going to say.

A few minutes later a young woman of about thirty, with long blonde hair pulled back in a ponytail walked into the room with a clipboard in her hand. She had rectangular glasses, and a white coat, as most staff did, and when she spoke, she had a slight French accent.

"Hello Isabella, how have you been doing?" she asked brightly, setting the clipboard on the table.

"Pretty good," she replied. "Phineas, this is Dr. Hadley."

Dr. Hadley shook Phineas' hand, and then glanced at her clip board again.

"So, you said over the phone that you had some questions and concerns," she said. Isabella nodded.

"That's right. The main concern is why everything is happening so early. I know that I'm expecting twins, and that that will affect it, but it still seems strange."

Dr. Hadley nodded, picking up her clip board again.

"Yes, based on what you said, is it a few weeks earlier than normal for you to be showing these signs. Since I saw you a week ago, what else has happened?"

"Well, when we were driving five days ago, I started feeling really sick, and then I ended up throwing up. For the rest of the day though I was perfectly fine. Yesterday night, I started feeling a little dizzy, but it passed after a few minutes. Other than that, I noticed that my stomach is already getting slightly bigger, which I thought didn't happen for another couple of weeks."

The doctor nodded slowly as Isabella was talking, writing notes down on her clip board.

"I agree that it is strange. The nausea is normal, although it usually isn't that serious yet, but being in a car would have made it come more easily. The dizziness is slightly earlier than expected, and so are the physical changes. I'm just going to use my stethoscope and listen to see if I can hear any signs of movement."

Dr. Hadley put down her clip board and picked up a stethoscope that was hanging on the wall, putting it in her ears.

"Would you mind lifting your shirt up a bit so that I don't get any resistance from the fabric?" she asked. Isabella nodded.

"No, of course," she said, and she lifted it up just enough to reveal the small bump in her abdomen. Phineas squeezed her hand reassuringly. The doctor placed the end of her stethoscope on Isabella's stomach, slowly moving it around. She nodded to herself several times, and when she was done she made another note on her clip board.

"From what I can tell, you're already going into the early stages of development. It's not unheard of, but it is rare for a mother, even one of twins, to have such premature signs. It shouldn't cause any problems, but just to be on the safe side, you should come in once every month so that I can keep track of the development. And make sure to come in if there are any problems. Other than that, you're free to go, unless you have any more questions."

Isabella started to shake her head, but Phineas did have something to say.

"I was actually wondering about something," he started. Dr. Hadley nodded for him to continue.

"Do you know how it happened? Isabella told me that she explained everything to you, but I still don't understand how she could be pregnant. She'd been on birth control for months."

"I'm afraid I can only give you my professional opinion," said the doctor. "Due to the fact that the only protection you used was her birth control, and because she hadn't even taken it yet that day, it was possible for something to have slipped through, which seems to be the case."

Phineas nodded, knowing that was best answer he would get.

"Thank you Dr. Hadley," he said, shaking her hand again. Isabella said her thank you and the two of them left with an appointment scheduled for next month.

When they arrived back at home, Phineas found twenty messages on his work phone, which he had mostly ignored since finding out. He sighed. He had taken the last week off work to be with Isabella, but he was starting to see now that his absence wasn't going unnoticed. He would have to get back to work soon. Isabella saw him looking at the phone and smiled.

"Phineas, you can go ahead and answer those calls," she said, giving him a soft kiss. "I don't expect you to stay home every day for the next seven months."

Phineas knew she was right, so he nodded.

"Alright," he conceded. "But I'm still going to take days off more often."

"Don't you have a limited number of days you can take off?"

"Not exactly. I'm not technically my own boss, but I do make my own schedule. I work when and where I'm needed, and if I want days off then I get them. It's just that the longer I'm away, the more there is to do when I get back. I guess I'll take the rest of today off and go back in tomorrow to catch up. And what about you? I think it would be best if you stayed home."

Isabella sighed, knowing he was right. Although she was barely two months pregnant, Dr. Hadley had said that she was developing at a rapid pace, and so she would probably get more symptoms fairly soon.

"Depending on how the next few days go I might go back in for a while. I'll stay home for a few more days and decide then whether or not I'll go back into work. Anyways, I'm sure they can handle without me."

Phineas nodded, satisfied with her decision, and then started towards the kitchen

"Alright, I'll make lunch and then I'll check the messages."

Isabella smiled. Phineas had insisted on doing all the cooking and housework lately. It wasn't that he never did it, but usually they shared the work.

"You don't need to do everything for me. I'm perfectly capable of making my own meals."

"I know, but I want to do what I can for you," he said. Isabella rolled her eyes jokingly, and then remembered something.

"Oh yeah, did your mom talk to mine?" she asked, smiling hopefully. Phineas hesitated, and then sighed, knowing he had to tell her.

"Yeah, she did. Your mom still feels the same way she did when we went to see her."

Isabella's smile faded, and she nodded sadly.

"My mom can be like that. When she gets her head around something, she'll stick with it no matter what."

Phineas frowned in concern and walked over to her, taking her hand.

"Don't worry, she'll come around. It just takes time."

He squeezed her hand slightly, and Isabella nodded.

"I hope you're right."

* * *

><p>The following morning, Phineas went off to work, leaving Isabella with the house to herself. She made herself some tea and sat down on the couch to read. But her mind kept wandering. She was mostly thinking about her mother. It had been a week since they had told her, and Isabella hadn't talked to her since. She thought about calling her, but knew that it would only make her feel worse. Maybe she would go visit in a while, once things cooled down. If she went over now the most likely thing that would happen would be more yelling. Her mother wasn't mad at her; just the opposite really. She blamed Phineas for Isabella's unexpected pregnancy, and refused to listen when Isabella tried to tell her that it was completely her doing. Typical. Blame the boyfriend.<p>

After twenty minutes Isabella put down her book and turned on the TV instead. There were no good shows on, so she settled for the news. Some guy arrested for trying to rob a coffee shop, a street fair happening in a week. She was about to turn it off and call her friends when she saw a very familiar face on the screen. Isabella smiled wide.

The reporter was downtown, standing just outside a large construction site. Standing next to her was Phineas, about to be interviewed. He was dressed in his business suit, and he was talking about the site.

"So I hear you've taken some time off work lately," said the reporter. "Would you tell our viewers why that is?"

"Actually, it's because I recently learned that my girlfriend is expecting twins. I wanted to stay home with her for a while, but she insisted that I come back to work today. Love you Isabella!"

He said the last part facing the camera and waved, before getting on with the interview. Isabella laughed. She watched him talk about the site of a few more minutes, and then when it finished she got up to put her empty mug in the kitchen when the phone rang. She briefly checked the caller ID, seeing the hospital's number, so she answered it immediately.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Isabella? It's Dr. Hadley."

"Oh, hello Dr. Hadley," said Isabella setting her cup down and sitting down on a stool. "What can I do for you?"

"Well, I was reviewing your test results earlier and I noticed something a little off. I'm sure it's nothing to be worried about, but I think it would be safest if you came in tomorrow for a brief test. Would that be alright?"

"Yes, that would be fine. I can be there around nine o'clock tomorrow morning if that's alright."

"That's perfect. I'll see you then. And if you could please bring any medication that you've taken in the last month, I'd like to have a look at it. Have a nice day."

Isabella said goodbye and hung up, trying not be too worried. Dr. Hadley had said it was nothing to be worried about. Then again, sometimes doctors said that at first to make the patient more comfortable until they knew for sure what was wrong.

Isabella put her mug away and picked up the phone again to call one of her friends, needing to talk to someone to clear her head. She was about to call Gretchen, but then she paused, and hit the end button, punching in a different number. After two rings the phone was answered.

"Hello?"

"Hey Candace, it's Isabella. Are you busy right now?"

"Hi Isabella. No, I'm not busy, I'm just watching TV. Did you see Phineas get interviewed?"

"Yeah, I was watching it earlier. If you're not too busy then, do you think we could talk?"

"Of course we can. What's on your mind?"

* * *

><p><strong>Well, short chapter, but whatever. At least it's over 2000 words. So, because of school starting, I'll be updating less often, but I promise I'll still finish the story. Let me know what you thought!<strong>


	5. Good News? On Second Thought, Maybe Not

**Sorry about taking a week to update btw. Okay, I'm going to start making my chapters average slightly shorter now in order to increase the number of chapters I end up with. And I'm sorry to get all high school health class on you at the beginning, but I can't think of a better way to write this. So, everyone's wondering what Dr. Hadley says at the appointment, right? Read on to find out...**

* * *

><p><strong>A little over 2 months later...<strong>

Instead of going home after her monthly hospital visit, Isabella, along with Phineas, drove to Candace's house. They had been going over there more often ever since telling her, and she loved having them. Isabella was now four months pregnant, and she was looking huge already. Of course, it was no surprise. When she had gone into the hospital on the day Phineas was interviewed, she had learned some very shocking news.

_**Flashback**_

"Isabella, we've reviewed you test results."

Isabella sat on a hospital bed in a private room after her testing. She had been waiting there for half an hour for then results to be certain. Normally she would have been bored, but Phineas had insisted on taking the morning off to go with her, rather than just driving her. She had voted against him coming, saying that he needed to work, but he looked so worried about her that eventually she just gave in. So he was now standing next to her, waiting anxiously for the results. Dr. Hadley now stood in front of them, her expression unreadable.

"After the tests, and after looking over the medication you've taken, we've realized two things. The first one is that you're not expecting two babies, you're expecting three."

Phineas and Isabella were completely shocked by this news. Three babies?

"Don't get too excited yet," the doctor continued. "The reason we didn't realize this sooner is because the third baby has a birth defect that we can't quite place. It's one we've never seen before, and we're trying to identify, but there's only so much we can do. We do know however, what caused it. In many birth control pills, including the ones you were taking, there is a chemical that is designed to prevent the eggs from growing. It creates a sort of protective layer. However, when something does slip through that layer, the chemical can bond with the egg, which can be dangerous in growth. It is extremely uncommon for this to happen, but on the rare occasion it does, the baby will most likely have a birth defect, such as yours. We don't fully know what it will do yet, but it may be potentially dangerous to the baby, as well as you."

Phineas' face was growing visibly pale at the news. Suddenly he finds out that they have a third baby that has a birth defect that could be dangerous? Isabella, on the other hand, remained mostly expressionless through the Dr. Hadley explaining. When she finished Isabella squeezed her eyes shut and thought for a moment.

"Is there anything you can do about it?" Phineas asked, his voice hoarse.

"Not without risking harming the other two babies. If it was only the one with a birth defect, we could try to fix it, but not with three. It would put the healthy two at risk. If you want to, we will try, but that is entirely your choice."

Isabella thought for a moment longer and then opened her eyes.

"We do nothing," she said. "I don't want to put any of them at more risk."

Dr. Hadley nodded.

"Of course, if that's what you wish. We'll still need you to come in for a monthly appointment, and we may need to run more tests."

"That's fine."

Phineas grabbed Isabella's hand and squeezed lightly in encouragement. After being given medicine to take for any minor problems, the two of them left and returned home. Isabella managed to convince Phineas to go back to work, but he promised to be back as early as possible.

"You still need to work Phineas," she had said.

"I know," he replied. "But I'll take weekends off, and I'll be home as soon as possible every other day."

"You worry too much."

"I care about you Isabella."

_**End flashback**_

A few days later, they had gone to see Candace again, as planned by Isabella the day before the appointment, and told her the news. She was totally supportive, and offered to help with anything that they needed, which included driving Isabella to appointments when Phineas was busy. Isabella thought she was being overly kind, but Candace seemed very willing to help out. The two girls were like best friends now. Oh, and Amanda just adored Isabella.

"So, you and Phineas are going out for dinner tonight?" said Candace, sipping her coffee.

"Yeah, I made reservations for the Italian place downtown," answered Phineas, his arm around Isabella. Candace smiled. She was about to say something back when Amanda came bolting into the room and ran up to Isabella. She carefully climbed onto the couch next to her and placed her tiny hand on her stomach.

"Big," she said in her high voice. They all laughed. That was one of the few words the toddler knew, and she sure said it enough. It made Isabella happy and sad at the same time. She knew the only reason that she was this huge already was because of the third baby. It was growing just as fast as it's siblings, but its brain activity was very low, having almost no reading. That meant that the baby would likely have a brain disorder, if it even survived. It pained Isabella to think about it, and she knew she still had months until she had to deal with it, so for now she focused on the happier thought of her being a mother.

Suddenly Isabella felt a familiar pressure on her stomach and smiled. Amanda squealed slightly in delight. The babies had kicked, and whenever they did it filled Isabella with so much happiness she couldn't even put it to words. A few days ago they had first kicked. She had been walking to sit on the couch with Phineas when she had felt it. She immediately stopped walking and her hand flew to her stomach. Phineas had thought something was wrong until she smiled. He came over and she placed his hand lightly on her stomach. He had felt the kick, and felt a swell of joy. Once again he was reminded that he was going to be a dad in a few months. He still felt that they were a bit young, but it didn't even matter. They were ready, and they had tons of support, starting with Candace, who insisted they call whenever something remotely interesting happened. They were planning on making her the godmother, although they hadn't told her that yet.

"Big," repeated Amanda, for lack of anything better to say, and everyone laughed again.

"Yes I am Amanda," said Isabella softly. The toddler looked up at her, tilting her head to the side.

"Do you know what that means? It means that I'm going to have three little babies soon. Your mommy used to be like me, before you were born."

Amanda took her other hand and pointed to Candace.

"Mommy," she said, that being one of the other words she knew. Isabella nodded. Amanda looked at Isabella, and opened her mouth slightly, before closing it again. She did this a few times, before speaking.

"Izzie," she said, although it sounded more like 'Issie'. Phineas smiled, Candace laughed quietly, and Isabella gave the toddler a hug. That was the first time she had said Isabella's name, or at least part of it.

They continued to talk for a while longer, and Amanda started getting tired so Candace excused herself to get her into bed, leaving Phineas and Isabella alone in the living room for a few minutes.

"Well, Amanda certainly likes you a lot," said Phineas. Isabella smiled.

"Yeah, she's really sweet."

Phineas put his arm back around Isabella and she turned her head to look at him.

"So how've you been doing?" he asked.

"Since you last asked? Pretty much the same. I'm still worried about how things will go in five months, but whatever happens I'll have you right there with me."

"And I promise I'll always be there for you," said Phineas. "Always."

Isabella smiled, and leaned her head down to rest on his shoulder.

"Thank you," she said softly.

"For what?" he asked.

"For being you. For sticking with me through this entire thing. I don't know what I'd do if you weren't here with me."

"Well you never have to worry about that, because I will always be there when you need me."

Isabella smiled even wider.

"I know you will."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Phineas and Isabella were ready to leave to go for dinner. Amanda was in bed, and Candace was getting ready to watch some TV until Jeremy got home.<p>

"You guys have fun tonight," she said. They were about to leave when Candace stopped them.

"Phineas, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked. He nodded, and Isabella went to wait in the car.

"I'll be quick," Candace promised.

"What's up sis?" he asked. His sister smiled.

"You're going to do it tonight, aren't you?" she said. Phineas laughed.

"I can't get anything past you," he replied. "Yes, yes I am."

"Well, good luck."

"Thanks." Phineas gave his sister a quick hug, and then went outside to meet Isabella. Candace watched them drive away, smiling to herself.

_Well it's about time, _she thought.

* * *

><p><strong>So, did you like it? I wish I had finished it sooner, but I've been busy and didn't get too many chances to write this. But I'm done now, so I'll start on the next chapter right away.<strong>


	6. More Than Words Can Describe

**Yeah, you guys were expecting the 3rd baby, but not any problems xD You know, I'm fully aware that if this situation happened in real life, I bet that everything would have been fine and gone without a hitch, but c'mon, boring much? Drama is much more enticing. Also, I'd like to say that this story isn't going to be too long; not that it'll end now, but just letting you know ahead of time, I'm not planning on making it 30 chapters xD And warning: this chapter is short. You know, short but sweet xD Anyways… enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Phineas pulled the car into the parking lot outside the restaurant and hopped out, quickly making his way around to Isabella's door and opening it for her. He held out his hand for her, and she took it, letting him help her up. The two of them walked hand in hand to the door, which Phineas opened for her as well. They made their way inside and were at their table in a minute, waiting for their drinks to arrive.<p>

"So Phineas," started Isabella, absently flicking at the corner of her napkin, "what's the occasion?"

"What do you mean?" asked Phineas, pretending to have no idea what she was talking about.

"Why did you suddenly decide to take me to this fancy restaurant?"

"Do I need a reason?" He smiled. "I just want to do something nice for you."

"Don't you always?"

The two of them laughed quietly, and then their drinks arrived. They ordered their dinner and waited. While they did, Isabella looked around, admiring the décor. It was definitely the fanciest place in town, with chandeliers above every table, a live band that played relaxing music on a stage near the back, and the authentic paintings from various artists. Isabella herself had been there once before, a few years ago for a family reunion. It was very expensive, meaning you could only go for very special occasions. She vaguely wondered why Phineas had chosen this place, but she didn't linger on it. He had his reasons.

Phineas himself was rather nervous. Of course there was a reason for them going to the fanciest restaurant in the Tri-State Area. He just hoped that everything worked out perfectly. He wanted to make this night very special for Isabella. He had planned everything out to the last detail, and all he needed now was to wait for the perfect time.

"So Isabella," he started, twirling his fork nervously.

"Yes Phineas?" she said, smiling.

"Well, we've been living together for over half a year now, and I've really been enjoying it."

"So have I."

"Anyways, with everything that's been going on in the past four months, there's been something I've been meaning to do, but I could never find the perfect time."

Isabella nodded, clueless as to what he was talking about. Phineas hesitated, and she reached her hands across the table, placing them on top of his and smiling gently. Phineas took a deep breathe.

"I, uh, I'll be right back," he said. He stood up and walked off, towards the back of the restaurant. Isabella watched him go, wondering what was troubling him. She shrugged and waited. She was just enjoying the music when suddenly it stopped in the middle of a song, and she heard a familiar voice.

"Hello everyone," said Phineas, from where he now stood on the stage. "Could I have your attention please?"

Isabella gasped quietly and looked over to see him standing there, microphone in hand. He smiled when he saw her looking and continued his talking.

"Tonight, I brought a very special girl here, and I have something that I'd like to ask her. Isabella?"

Isabella slowly stood up from her seat. Everyone turned to look at her, all talking excitedly amongst themselves, but they all quieted down when Phineas started talking again.

"Isabella, you are the most amazing girl I have ever met. Every time I see you, it's like I find a whole new reason to live. You find a way to make me see the world in a new light. I couldn't even imagine a life without you. I love you more than life itself, and I don't want us to be apart any longer."

And with that, Phineas Flynn got down on one knee, pulling a small box out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal the most beautiful diamond ring Isabella had ever seen. She felt the tears come to her eyes and was unable to speak.

"Isabella Garcia-Shapiro," he said. "Will you marry me?"

There was a collective _awww _from the entire restaurant. Isabella managed to find her feet and slowly walked over to the stage, stopping in front of Phineas. She didn't think that she'd be able to speak, but she managed to get out one word, and that was all she needed.

"Yes," she whispered, the tears now flowing freely down her cheeks. The look on Phineas' face was one of pure joy. He stood up and took the ring. She held out her hand, and he slid it onto her finger.

The entire restaurant started clapping for the young couple. Isabella took a step forward, wrapping her arms tightly around Phineas. He hugged her back, closing his eyes and feeling something he only ever felt once before, when he had been told that he was going to be a father.

The moment was perfect. Neither of them wanted to let go of each other, but they managed to break the hug after a minute. Phineas took Isabella's hand and escorted her back to their table. Phineas had a huge grin on his face that he couldn't seem to shake, while Isabella couldn't even figure out what she was feeling. She had often dreamt about Phineas proposing, but it was nothing compared to what really happened. All that she knew was that in that moment, everything was more than she could have ever imagined.

* * *

><p>Hours later, Phineas and Isabella lay side by side in their bed. Phineas was absently twisting his fingers through loose strands of Isabella's hair, while she lay with her head on his chest.<p>

Neither of them spoke. They didn't need to. The bond they shared went deeper than words, so much so that words did it injustice. Merely being together was enough. As far as they were concerned, that was all they needed.


	7. I Just Want What's Best For You

**Yes I know I took too long to update, but here you go. I hope you don't think that it's been a little boring sometimes; don't worry, I'll be getting to some more exciting parts next.**

* * *

><p>Isabella told herself that she wouldn't do this. She refused to so much as call, but now here she was, standing outside her mother's house for the first time since telling her that she was pregnant.<p>

In life, people come and go, but your family sticks by you through everything. At least they should. You should be able to tell them anything and they'll help you get through it. They should never judge you, or hate you for it. They should _always _stay by your side. And so Isabella thought that her mother at least deserved a visit for the next big news.

It was the day after Phineas had finally proposed. He was at work, seeing as Isabella had insisted, while she wanted to see if her mother had had a change or heart, or could at least pretend that she did. Isabella rang the doorbell and waited. She was very nervous, but felt that she needed to do this.

Vivian Garcia-Shapiro opened the door, and was very surprised to see her daughter standing there.

"Isa!" she exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to come and see you," she answered. "We haven't talked since I last came over, and that was months ago."

Vivian hesitated for a second, and then opened the door all the way, allowing her daughter to come in. Isabella walked into the living room and took a seat. Vivian took a seat across from her.

"You should know that I'm not mad at you after what happened last time," Isabella started, getting straight to the point.

"That still doesn't mean I should have said what I did," Vivian said.

"It was pretty sudden, I can hardly blame you."

Vivian stood up and went to sit next to her daughter.

"I didn't think you would," she said. "You've always been very forgiving."

Isabella nodded, trying to think of the best way to go about telling her mother. In the end she decided that it would be best just to get right to it.

"Are you still made at Phineas?" she asked. Vivian had to think for a moment, not wanting to lie but not wanting to hurt her daughter any more than she already had.

"I was never really mad at him," she said finally. "I was shocked and I put all the blame on him. But when I thought about it, I took into account what you said and decided that I had been overreacting. I didn't think I should call you in case you were angry with me."

"That's the same reason I didn't come to see you sooner," Isabella explained.

"Then why did you decide to come now?" her mother asked. Isabella took a deep breath and held up her hand for her mother to see the ring.

"Phineas and I are getting married," she said, plain and clear. She braced herself for the worst. Vivian was speechless for a moment, torn between emotions. She finally managed to speak after a minute.

"Is this what you truly want, Isa?" she asked. Isabella nodded instantly.

"This is what I've always wanted," she answered. No matter what her mother said, she was one hundred percent sure of her decision. To her slight surprise, Vivian gave her daughter a hug.

"As long as you're happy, so am I."

Isabella smiled, and felt the tears come to her eyes.

"Thanks mom."

* * *

><p>Two hours later Isabella was picked up by her friends, her old Fireside Girls troop, and they went to the mall to celebrate.<p>

"Where are you going to get married?" asked Holly. Of course they were bombing her with questions again, barely giving her a chance to answer.

"And who are you getting to do the decoration?" inquired Gretchen.

"How long is your honeymoon going to be?" Katie asked.

"It won't be for a while," said Adyson, answering Katie's question. "They'll have the babies to look after for a few months."

"Okay, can I answer?" asked Isabella, and everyone shut up for her to speak.

"I don't know everything yet; but I know that Candace is doing the planning. We promised her a while ago. We're waiting until after the babies are born to have it, because we want them to be there. I don't know when we would be able to have a honeymoon, or how long it would be, but we'll have one eventually. As for where, that hasn't been decided yet either, but we know that we want it to be outdoors."

"Are you having it in Danville?" asked Ginger, and surprisingly she was the only questions this time.

"The wedding, yes. The honeymoon, no."

"Alright, we're taking you shopping now to celebrate," announced Gretchen, and the six of them dragged Isabella into some random clothing store to start.

* * *

><p>When Phineas came to pick her up when he was done work, he drove them home right away and started getting dinner ready.<p>

"You girls have fun today?" he asked from the kitchen. Isabella was sitting on the couch, watching him from there. She had wanted to help, but of course he insisted on doing everything.

"Yeah, it's been a while since all of us hung out like that," she answered. "It was fun."

"That's good."

"They asked a lot about the wedding," she told him. "They want to know every detail."

"Did you tell them we haven't decided on everything yet?"

"Yeah, and they tried to decide everything for us."

Phineas laughed. He knew how the girls could be; always jumping right into things. That had been very helpful back when they had been building their crazy inventions.

"I'm glad your mom took it well," he said. Isabella smiled.

"Me too. I was worried that she would get mad again. Luckily she had cooled down since last time we saw her."

Phineas left the kitchen for a moment and went to sit down next to Isabella.

"How've _you_ been?" he asked. Isabella laughed.

"You ask me that every day," she said teasingly.

"I just want to make sure everything's fine."

"I've been better since telling my mom. It really helped that she was okay with it."

"What about…" he trailed off, placing his hand softly over her stomach. She put her hand over his, smiling.

"Mostly fine today. They've been getting more restless lately."

Neither of them could explain how happy they felt when they thought about it. They had to think positive and believe that everything would turn out fine, even with the third baby and everything that was going on with it.

"Everything's going to fine you know," Phineas said, and Isabella knew exactly what he was referring to.

"I hope so. Dr. Hadley said things are looking better."

Although he never said it out loud, Phineas was terrified that something would go wrong. The thought of losing her made him feel sick. So he pushed the thought out of his mind and focused on the here and now, where they were together.

"So are you going to go tomorrow to tell your family?" Isabella asked him.

"We should go together this time; I know they'd love to see you," he answered. It was true, his parents just adored Isabella. Although his mother had been slightly less than enthusiastic about the unexpected pregnancy, it didn't change how she felt about her son's fiancé. Not that she knew yet; they wanted to once again tell everyone in person.

"Yeah, it's been a while since I was over there," she said. "Don't you have some soup to tend to?"

Phineas suddenly remembered that he had left the soup on the stove. He gave Isabella a quick kiss and speed walked back to the kitchen. Isabella laughed and watched him go.


	8. A Little Too Soon

**Yay, fast update! Don't worry, I will show the reactions, they'll just be in the form of a flashback. Also, thanks for the suggestion from ProtoPhinbella! Now, Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>3 Months later...<strong>

Phineas and Isabella sat side by side on the couch in Candace's living room, laughing at the story said hostess was telling them. It was something about when her and Stacy had been at the mall, and Stacy had seen a sweater she just _had _to have, which resulted in her knocking over a dozen clothes racks and causing a mannequin to fall on an unsuspecting store manager.

"Needless to say, were never going back to that store again," finished Candace. Everyone laughed again, glad to just be having fun.

Isabella was now seven months pregnant, and, well. I'll put it this way. Have you ever seen someone seven months pregnant who's carrying three babies? Then you'd know what I mean.

After going to the hospital for check-ups several more times, Dr. Hadley was able to tell them that the first two babies were growing very well, and the third was doing much better, although there would still be the birth defects, even if everything went smoothly. Isabella was doing much the same; there was still the occasional nausea and headaches, more frequent now that she was this close to the date, but it was all to be expected. All in all, according to what they could determine, everything would go just fine.

That knowledge gave the almost-parents good hope again. After being so worried for so long, it was nice to have some good news.

"Okay," said Candace, about to start another story. "Do you remember that time when Ferb was trying to climb the tree, and..."

At the mention of her almost-step-brother, Isabella's mind was carried back several months ago, to when they first told the Flynn-Fletcher family about the engagement.

**Flashback**

Unlike the other time, both Phineas and Isabella were going together. Phineas knew that his family loved it when Isabella came over, and they hadn't seen her in a long time. She had been over once since telling them the other big news, and so she was excited to see them again, while also slightly nervous about what they would say. Then again, Phineas' family had always been much more understanding than hers.

It's funny how some people never notice you're wearing the ring until you mention it, isn't it? I mean, you can be around someone for hours, and not once will they notice it until you say something. That was pretty much what it was like with Phineas' family. Well, Isabella could have sworn that Ferb noticed it earlier, but if he did, he didn't say anything, probably as not to ruin the surprise.

If you're wondering why it took so long to tell them, Phineas' parents are masters of small talk.

"And just yesterday we sold an antique table from 1917," Linda was saying. "We bought it for forty-five dollars at a junk store and sold it for seventeen-hundred! Can you believe it?"

"Yeah mom, that's really great," Phineas said, not wanting to be rude but also wanting to get on with it. He was just about to interject and break the news when she started talking again.

"And the week before, I was out at the mall, when I saw that a new antique stand had opened there..."

She then continued into a long, and boring, story about the vintage earrings she had found. While she talked, Isabella looked over at Phineas, a silent message in her eyes. He nodded once, but his mother was still deep in her story. Ferb noticed this small exchange and caught his brothers eye. He rolled his eyes to their mother and mouthed _I'll take care of it._

"I'm sure that Phineas and Isabella would just love to hear about your new earrings," he cut in when she paused for breathe. "But I'm sure they came here for a reason, and not just to chat, right?"

Phineas nodded, mouthing a silent thanks to his brother, and finally Linda seemed to realize that she had been talking non-stop since they arrived.

"I'm sorry, you didn't come to discuss antiques," she said, settling herself into the couch and facing them. "Was there something you came here to tell us?"

Phineas took a nervous deep breathe and looked briefly at Isabella. She smiled in encouragement and took his hand, giving it a small squeeze. He smiled and turned back to face his family.

"Yes, actually, there is something that we came here to tell you," he said. "I guess you didn't think that we could top the last time we had big news."

Neither Linda nor Lawrence knew what was really going on. Ferb of course had guessed long ago and tried to keep the huge smile from his face, waiting until they said it.

"Well," Phineas continued. "We thought we'd come over here to let you welcome the newest addition to our family."

Phineas lifted up his hand, along with Isabella's, leaving the ring out in clear sight. Finally they managed to see it, and brilliant smiles lit up their faces.

"Congratulations you guys!" exclaimed Linda, jumping up to go over and hug the both of them. And this time, her excitement was genuine. Lawrence gave them each a hug, and Ferb patted his brother hard on the back, and gave his soon to be sister-in-law a hug.

**End Flashback**

Isabella was brought out of her thoughts when Candace stopped talking. She hadn't been paying much attention to the story, but she had been there when it had happened, so it was fine.

"Are you guys going to be moving any time soon?" Candace asked them.

"We don't have a definite place yet, but we've been checking out our options," answered Phineas. The conversation continued on this topic for a little while longer. Halfway through, Isabella excused herself to the washroom, feeling a familiar pressure in her stomach. She put her hands on the counter and took deep breathes as another sharp pain hit her stomach.

"Come on Isabella," she murmured to herself. "You can handle it. It's happened before. It'll go away soon. Just breathe."

She closed her eyes and took another deep breathe as another pain hit. She forced her lips closed, not wanting to make a scene over something that small. Whenever Phineas was around and it happened, he got all protective and worried and she hated to see him like that, so she just waited until it was gone. Sure enough, after two minutes, the pains stopped and she opened her eyes, waiting. She always waited to make sure that they were really gone before coming out again. Once she determined that she was fine, she stepped out of the bathroom and started towards the couch again.

Phineas looked up and smiled at her, before turning back to Candace and their conversation. Isabella was just about to the couch when suddenly she felt a new pressure on her stomach, not quite painful, but uncomfortable. She felt it again, only harder, and then it happened.

"Oh!" she cried out, her hand flying to her stomach. Phineas' and Candace's heads snapped around to her, instantly knowing that something wasn't right. Isabella's breathing became heavier and she squeezed her eyes shut in pain.

"Isabella?" Phineas called to her. She opened her eyes to see him stand up from the couch and hurry over to her. He had just enough time to catch her before her knees gave out and she fell into Phineas' arms. He carefully lowered her down and watched in horror as she started to shake uncontrollably, her breathing heavy and uneven. He felt something wet on his knees and looked to see a small pool of red forming underneath Isabella.

"Isabella!" he called out. He carefully took her hand and rested her head back in his lap. He didn't even notice when Candace got there, but she was knelt on the other side of Isabella. She quickly assessed the situation.

"Phineas," Isabella whispered, still shaking. Phineas watched as Candace put two fingers on the side of Isabella's neck, possibly checking for pulse, and the other hand on her stomach, just above her waist. Phineas had no idea what she was doing, but he knew that she was medically trained, so he watched in shock and fear as she counted quietly to herself. Suddenly her face turned into one of shock and she took her hands away. In a second though, the determined look was back on her face and she went to work doing who knows what.

"What's going on?" Phineas asked desperately. Candace glanced up at him before continuing her work.

"She's going into labour," she said.

"What? That's not possible! It's only been seven months."

"I know it's not possible but it is happening right now and it is not going right," she told him. "Keep her head up and don't let her fall asleep. Jeremy!"

She called out the last part and turned to where Jeremy now stood, phone already to his ear.

"Already on it," he told her. He was keeping back and allowing his wife to work, while calling 9-1-1. Amanda was standing just behind her dad, scared and not knowing what was happening, but smart enough not to get in the way.

Phineas held onto Isabella's hand and moved her head up slightly. Her breathes were becoming shallower and less frequent, and her face was twisted in a mask of pain. The shaking wouldn't stop, and she was whimpering softly.

"It's alright Isabella," Phineas whispered to her, taking his free hand and gently stroking her forehead. "You're going to be alright. I'm right here, you're okay. Don't worry."

He kept whispering encouragements to her, all the while trying to keep his cool, while inside, he was silently freaking out. Candace continued doing whatever she was doing, and then she stopped, having done all she could.

"There's nothing more I can do here," she said, her hands now covered in blood. "She needs to get to a hospital right now. It's not safe for us to move her."

"The ambulance will be here in ten minutes," Jeremy told her. It was because of how far away they lived from everything; the nearest hospital was even that far away. There was nothing they could do now but wait.

Phineas wasn't listening to his sister though. He was only focused on Isabella, who was lying before him, shaking and in pain, and there was nothing he could do other than be there for her. He continued to whisper to her, which seemed to calm her down a bit. There was no new blood, thanks to Candace, but there was still a large puddle underneath her. Her eyes were just barely open, her breathing just barely audible.

* * *

><p>The next ten minutes were pure torture. Isabella lay there, covered in her own blood and barely breathing anymore. She had stopped shaking a few minutes prior, possibly because she was too tired to do anything but lie there. But she didn't fall asleep. She often thought it would just be easiest to succumb to the blackness that threatened to overtake her, but then she heard Phineas' voice through the darkness, and managed to stay conscious. She couldn't feel anything outside of the pain, and could barely hear anything, save for his voice, which she held onto as if her life depended on it, which it did.<p>

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity to those in the house, the sound of sirens could be heard approaching the house. Candace checked over Isabella briefly, and then ran to the door and opened it to let the paramedics in. The ambulance parked outside the house and four paramedics rushed out, two men and two women, and into the house, having already been informed of the situation. Candace hurriedly explained Isabella's status to them as they brought the stretcher in. Phineas refused to let go of her hand as Isabella's was lifted carefully onto the stretcher. She cried out in pain when she was moved, but she showed no signs of moving. Phineas stayed next to her as they wheeled her out of the house and to the ambulance.

"I'm afraid you'll have to step aside son," said the head paramedic to Phineas. But one look on his face showed that that was most definitely not an option.

"I'm not arguing about this," he growled. "She's my fiance, and I'm going with her."

The paramedic knew there was no time to make a big deal about it so he just nodded and helped his co-workers carefully lift Isabella's stretcher up into the back of the ambulance. Phineas knelt next to her, having not let go of her hand the entire time.

"I'll meet you at the hospital!" Candace called to her brother, and then hopped into her car and waited so she could follow the ambulance. The remaining paramedics got into it and the doors closed. Within seconds, the ambulance was speeding down the long driveway, headed towards the hospital.

Everything was in the hands of fate now.

* * *

><p><strong>Why yes, yes I did have to leave you hanging. Sorry! But, if you liked it anyways, then let me know and I'll be happy to continue :P<strong>


	9. Never Leave Your Side

**I'm very pleased with myself at how fast I'm updating. Just sayin'  
><strong>

**I know I'm so mean aren't I! Just leaving you hanging at a time like that. Well, you can finish being annoyed with me at the end of this chapter. Now read! xD**

* * *

><p>The ride to the hospital was not an easy one. Every time the ambulance went over the tiniest bump in the road, it caused the stretcher to shift, and Isabella to cry out in pain again. Phineas knelt by her side, back far enough as to not get in the way of the paramedics, but close enough that he could still hold onto her hand the whole time. He watched what was going on, feeling absolutely sick but trying to stay strong for her. He watched as the head paramedic pulled out a needle from a bag and injected a clear liquid into Isabella's arm. It caused her to stop shaking, which she had started again since the ambulance started moving. A machine that was attached to the wall and had several screens and dials that Phineas couldn't decipher at the moment was attached to her arm with an IV. Numbers and lines flashed on the screens, and the paramedics seemed very disturbed by what it was showing them. Isabella wasn't looking too good; she was still conscious, but her eyes were closed and her breathing was inaudible.<p>

"You're going to need to back away and give us room to work," the head paramedic told Phineas. This time, after a second, he slowly let go of Isabella's hand and backed off. However, the moment he did, the machine that she was attached to started beeping violently. It was obvious that this was very bad, because not only were the paramedics working twice as fast now, but Isabella started shaking once again, and small sounds kept escaping her lips. Phineas, not able to stay back any longer, quickly went forward once again and took hold of her hand.

The effect was instant. The machine stopped beeping and Isabella went back to being still. The head paramedic turned to look at Phineas briefly.

"Just be sure that you don't get in our way," he said, going back to his work.

For the rest of the ride, they worked around Phineas. By now they knew better than to try to separate the two of them, and they weren't about to make that mistake again. It was obvious that in her barely conscious state, Isabella was focusing on Phineas' presence to keep herself alive. If he wasn't there, she would panic and endanger herself.

Although the ride took only ten minutes, to Phineas, it felt as if it took years. Every second ticked by agonizingly slowly as he waited for them to reach the hospital, where Isabella would be put under the proper care. When finally they reached the hospital, the back doors of the ambulance opened and the paramedics lifted the stretcher out. This time, when it hit the ground, Isabella had no reaction, which wasn't good. Phineas jogged alongside as she was rolled in to the emergency room. The nurse at the reception desk saw them and hurried to open the door to let them through. Phineas was about to follow when one of the nurses stopped him.

"I am terribly sorry, but you can't be in the room when they're operating," she said.

"Operating?" said Phineas in shock.

"The babies are coming now, and we need to operate quickly if we're to save all three of them as well as your fiance."

And so Phineas watched in despair as the doors closed, cutting him off from his one reason for existing. Unable to take it anymore, he allowed himself to drop to his knees and weep.

* * *

><p>Five hours. That's how long Phineas waited.<p>

Candace showed up shortly after the ambulance had. She burst into the waiting room and saw her little brother kneeling on the floor, crying quietly to himself. Feeling a rush of her usual sisterly over-protective nature, she walked over to him and helped him up. She managed to get him into a chair, and then sat down next to him. He leaned his head over on her shoulder and continued crying.

She called her parents, and Isabella's mom. Within fifteen minutes Vivian arrived. Candace explained the situation, as Phineas wasn't really able to talk at the moment. A few minutes after she did, Linda, Lawrence, and Ferb walked into the waiting room. They all tried to comfort Phineas, but nothing was really making him feel much better. The nurses couldn't tell him anything, and so he was forced to wait until everything was already done to hear what happened.

Eventually Phineas gave to pacing the room in anxiety. He would walk back and forth across the room half a dozen times, sit down for a few seconds, and then get up and start pacing again. Candace tried to convince him to come to the cafeteria for a few minutes to get something to eat, but he refused to leave that room. He was able to talk; he and Ferb had a rather long conversation, but it didn't help to lift his spirits in the slightest. He knew that he wouldn't be okay until he heard that Isabella was going to be just fine. But he had no idea if he would ever hear those words. He had no idea what was going to happen next.

He gave up pacing after Candace told him that it was making her nervous. He sighed and sat down, his foot taping against the floor. Knowing that was as good as it was going to get, everyone went mostly silent after that.

Phineas couldn't explain how he felt. He tried to when talking to Ferb, but words failed to describe it. Still, he tried. It was as if something had been ripped right out of his life, and he couldn't do anything to get it back. No, it was more like his life was being ripped away from him. He was helpless to do anything but watch and wait and hope that he would get it back. Because if he didn't, then he didn't have much of a reason to live anymore.

All of these thoughts were on Isabella, but then a new thought came to mind. More specifically, three. With everything the doctors were doing, someone was bound to make it. He just didn't know who.

_Who do you want it to be?_

The thought exploded in his mind. If he had to choose, would he tell them to save Isabella if it meant losing the three little lives she carried within her? Or would he choose to let them live if it meant never seeing her again? The choice seemed so obvious, and yet he was unable to answer it for himself. The thoughts made him almost start crying again, but he forced himself to remain calm. Crying would get him no where, and it would only make the others worry. After thinking about this for a while longer, he was feeling the urge to move, so he stood up and started pacing again. His sister sighed, but said nothing, and they continued waiting.

* * *

><p>Finally, after what seemed like a life time, a single doctor walked into the waiting room. Phineas had sat down a few minutes before, and now stared at the wall. He barely registered that the man was standing there, until he spoke.<p>

"Phineas Flynn?" the doctor said. Phineas instantly shot up and speed-walked over to the doctor.

"Is Isabella alright?" he asked instantly. The doctor smiled sadly at him.

"Ms. Garcia-Shapiro is going to be just fine," he answered. Phineas let out the breathe he was sure he had been holding since they arrived. But the doctor wasn't finished talking yet.

"There's more," he said. "She wants to tell you herself. She's been asking for you."

The doctor turned and walked through the door, motioning for Phineas to follow. He followed, his emotions running wild, each one passing through too fast to linger on one in particular. Joy, relief, anxiety, confusion at what the doctor had said. These emotions, plus many more, continued to bounce around in his head, until the doctor stopped in front of a door. He opened it, and then walked away. Phineas took a deep breath and stepped inside.

The room was dark, with a dim lamp in the far left corner the only source of light. There was a single window on the far side of the room, with its shutters closed. And then there was a bed on the right side of the room, with two smaller cots next to it. Lying in the bed was Isabella.

Even in the dimly lit room, Phineas could see that she was looking very pale. Her eyes were closed, but he could tell that she was awake. She now wore a hospital gown, and lay under a single sheet. There was a breathing tube in her nose and an IV in her left arm that attached to a machine much like the one on the ambulance. As he stepped closer, Phineas could see the tears that stained her cheeks. She opened her eyes when she heard the floor creak underneath him.

"Hey Phineas," she said softly, her voice sounding weak. She offered him a small smile, but it faded almost instantly. As he walked closer, he looked into the two cots, and saw that there was a tiny infant lying in each. His breathe caught in his throat. They were each set up much like Isabella, with breathing tubes and a band around their arms that attached to the same machine as their mother. They were both sound asleep. Phineas noticed something, and was almost afraid to say it.

"There were three..." he whispered. Isabella heard what he said, and she was too overcome with sadness and pain to speak. She closed her eyes again and when Phineas looked at her, he saw tears streaming down her cheeks again. He went over to the side of her bed and sat down next to her, taking her hand and stroking it gently. Isabella started sobbing.

"Hey, it's okay," he soothed, leaning down and gently kissing her forehead. "Everything's okay."

"But it's not," she said shakily after she managed to stop crying. "The doctors told me what happened. The baby with the birth defect- he... he was killing me. They tried everything they could to save both of us, but in the end, they couldn't... they couldn't save him. The other two survived, but he didn't..."

Isabella stopped talking and broke down crying again. Phineas knew he had to keep strong for her, and so he kept his cool while talking.

"I know he didn't make it, but that's not what we need to focus on," he told her gently. "These two made it, and they're going to need you to look after them. What's done is done. You made it, and so did they. That's what's important now."

It took longer this time, but Isabella managed to stop crying and she opened her eyes, her gaze wandering over to the two babies that lay in the cots next to her.

"I know," she managed to get out, her voice still shaky. "I know; you're right."

A smile found its way to Isabella's face. It was only a small one, but it was something.

* * *

><p><strong>Question: What should I name the twins? One boy, one girl, and their last name will be Flynn. I have some ideas already, but I'd to hear what you guys think. Thanks, and review to let me know!<strong>


	10. My Worst Nightmare

**Ugh, I got halfway through this chapter, and then I started feeling sick, so I love the first half, while the second half is... eh. It'll do.**

**Kay, screw it, I'll just do another flashback in this one. As for the names, I spent so freaking long trying to decide what to name the babies. I'll explain at the end of that chapter why I chose the names I did.**

**Also, I was thinking. We only saw what happened to Isabella at a bystanders viewpoint, but we never knew what it was like for her. Well, now I'm going to tell you.**

**AND ANOTHER THING xD I'm not going to dwell too much on some of the characters; I like Candace, and want her to be in the story, so I'll have her in this, and Isabella's mom, and the others I'll only mention later. I'm sorry if you guys don't like this, but I didn't want to draw this scene out for too long, so I just picked them.**

* * *

><p>Isabella couldn't remember much of what happened between falling to the ground at Candace's house, and waking up in the hospital. What she did remember though, was not very pleasant. She remembered the pain, loud and clear. She remembered falling to the ground and being caught by Phineas, and then there was only the pain, and his voice, breaking through the darkness. She remembered being moved somewhere; well, she think she was being moved. All she knew was that it hurt even more now. But Phineas was still there, holding on to her, keeping her from fading away.<p>

Then suddenly, he was gone, and she panicked. She felt herself being taken over by the darkness. But then he was back, and she was okay again. As long as he was there, she could find a reason to hold on. The next time he let go, she almost panicked again. But then she remembered another reason. She felt that there was another reason for her to keep out of the darkness. Three reasons. And so she held onto those three reasons, even though she could barely remember what they were.

As time passed, memories came flooding back to her. Not even close to all of them, but one memory in particular. She held three little lives inside of her, and she was responsible for them. If she let herself be taken over by the darkness, they would have no one to look after them.

The pain never left. In fact, it only got worse. It went from a sharp, constant throb, to a ripping pain that spread through her entire body. She would have screamed had she been able. She didn't know why she still felt pain; couldn't she be under sedative or something? But she felt it, and then she started hearing voices through the darkness. None of them were Phineas' voice, but she listened anyways. She was fairly sure it was doctors talking, by the way they spoke and the words they used. She listened to the words, not knowing the meaning of most of them, but one word rang loud and clear through her mind, and refused to leave.

_Unresponsive._

It brought her on the verge of panic once again. She knew they couldn't be referring to her, because she was obviously alive if she was hearing them. So it could only mean one thing. Or three things. That word continued to echo in her mind, no matter how hard she tried to push it out. It filled her with terror, and she felt it overtaking her...

Isabella awoke with a scream. It was dark, and it was too hot, and she couldn't breathe for a moment until she realized where she was.

She had been dreaming again. She knew this because as her eyes adjusted, she saw that she was lying in her hospital bed, with Phineas right next to her. As she pushed all of her sleepiness away, she remembered everything, and felt Phineas' cool hand stroking her forehead gently.

"Shhh..." he whispered. "Everything's okay. You were just dreaming."

That was the thing though. While it had been a dream, it had also really happened. And that was the terrifying part.

Isabella pushed those thoughts out of her mind, and let herself be lulled to sleep once again by the soothing sound of her fiance's voice. This time when she dreamed, she dreamed of a few nights before, just hours after waking up in the hospital.

**Flashback/Isabella's Dream**

Normally, only family would be allowed into a patients room at first, but apparently being related to the patients fiance was good enough to be let in right away.

First Vivian came in. She knocked softly on the door and entered when Phineas said it was alright. When she saw her daughter in the hospital bed, she was almost overcome with sadness, but she saw that she was alright, and then she saw the two babies in their cots, and felt a rush of joy. They looked very similar; both of them had very dark red hair and looked very peaceful as they slept. She noticed that there was no third baby, and was pretty sure she knew what had happened. She felt sad for her daughter, while also happy about what had gone right. They talked for a while, and then Vivian had a question.

"Have you decided what you're going to name them?" she asked. Phineas and Isabella looked at each other and smiled.

"The girl's name is Maya Francis Flynn," she said. "And the boy's name is Daniel Vivian Flynn."

**(Francis for Ferb, by request, and Vivian for, well, Vivian, also by request. I'll explain later about their first names)**

Vivian felt the tears come to her eyes. After what she had said and done, they completely forgave her, enough to give one of their children her name as a middle name. She would have hugged her daughter, had she not been lying in a hospital bed.

* * *

><p>The next person to come in was Candace. She already had a pretty good idea of what was going on, being medically trained as she was, so she didn't want to force them to say it, knowing it was painful. She felt terrible about their loss, almost blaming herself for not being able to do more. But she also knew that they wouldn't let her blame herself for even a second, so she focused on cheering them up.<p>

"I'm glad you're feeling better now," Candace said to Isabella. She sat at the end of the bed, having already been talking to them for quite some time now.

"And I'm glad that they're feeling better," said the dark haired girl, looking over at the twins, who were now awake, and no longer requiring breathing tubes. They were still hooked up to the machine, but that was just a precaution.

"They're going to be quite the handful; if you ever need any help, I'm always available," offered Candace. She would love to help them out as much as possible, and knew that she probably would be, what with her experience. After raising her own daughter, and being the oldest sibling, she was used to taking charge of the situation. Of course, she had gotten much better at it than when she was a teenager.

"Thanks sis," Phineas thanked her.

"Any time little bro."

**End Flashback/Back to Real Life**

Phineas smiled as he heard Isabella sigh in her sleep, sounding much more peaceful than she had shortly after waking up. He figured that she was having the nightmare again. She had told him about it, and how she'd been having it since her first night in the hospital. Phineas hated to see her like this; she was scared. Scared about what could have happened, and what did happen. And he couldn't blame her. What she had been through was just as terrifying as what he had.

Not wanting to let these thoughts bother him any longer, Phineas settled himself into the bed and felt Isabella cuddle up to him in her sleep, and he smiled again. He closed his eyes, thinking about how much she was going to love her surprise when they went home.

* * *

><p><strong>What's the surprise? I'm not telling! Not until the next chapter. Yes, I know this chapter was short. Now, the names. I was thinking, I wanted to use characters as middle names, and I wanted the first names to be sentimental to me. Daniel is the name of my wonderful boyfriend, who has stuck by me through everything, much like Phineas for Isabella. Maya is the name of my childhood friend. She died when we were nine years old. I wanted to find a way to honour her memory, and when I was trying to think of the name for the girl, her name instantly came to mind. So that's why I chose the names.<strong>

**I'm sorry if the flashback wasn't very good T_T I haven't been feeling well, but I didn't want to keep you guys waiting.**


	11. Author's Note

THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER. This is just an author's note to let you guys know why the hell I haven't touched the story in forever.

Okay, first off, I had writer's block for a long time, and by the time I was over it I had a lot of stuff going on, and I wasn't in any type of mood for writing fanfiction.

Second, school is hell. Literally. Not only do most of my teachers hate me (and I'm not even a bad student) but I'm being flooded with homework, my friends are turning on me (I'll tell you why in a second) and the only teacher who actually likes me is going on a leave for the next few months.

Third, my parents enjoy giving me crap. They just do.

And fourth... ready for this?

I AM FREAKING PREGNANT. Yep. Three months pregnant. And I am freaking out. While also completely overjoyed. And shocked.

The father is my boyfriend Daniel, who I have talked about before, and named one of Phineas' and Isabella's kids after. We've been dating pretty much since we started high school (we're seniors now) and when I told him, he was so amazingly supportive and sweet about it. We're planning on moving into an apartment together when we graduate, and (I know I shouldn't know this) but based on the way he's been acting lately, maybe there's something he wants to ask me soon...?

That's also the reason my friends are turning on me. My former best friend most of all. I won't go into detail. You don't want to hear it.

Anyways... I figured that you guys deserve at least an explanation for my lack of new chapters, so here it is! I'll either add another chapter or give you another update soon.

I think that's all I wanted to say. See ya!


End file.
